My Heart Has Been Destroyed
by FraphneAddict
Summary: Based on the What's New Scooby-Doo episode Fright House of a Lighthouse. Daphne and Fred are in love with each other and when something happens to Daphne, they finally share their feelings. A tear jerker. Please read and review. Kinda short.


My Heart Has Been Destroyed

I was very excited that my uncle Carl had invited the whole gang up to his house on the edge of Lake Michigan. It was like a mansion made out of logs. Once we arrived we were greeted by my uncle and we settled into our assigned rooms. As I lay in my bed I thought about Daphne, like I do every night before I fall asleep; dreaming about her. Her beauty overwhelms me and makes my heart ache. I am in love with her. She is the sweetest and kindest person I know, she is so giving and innocent, and it breaks my heart whenever she is kidnapped. I have panic attacks that she will get hurt. Her eyes, a beautiful aquamarine blue, are breathtaking, and I always find myself getting lost in them. Her strawberry blonde hair is the perfect outline to her angle face that contains the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, hold her, and kiss her. But I am too big of a chicken to admit my feelings. Besides, Daphne would never like a guy like me. 

As I kept thinking about the girl I love, I was interrupted by screaming coming from outside and I knew immediately that it was Shaggy and Scooby. I ran down the stairs along with Velma, Daphne, and my uncle to find Shaggy and Scooby running through the front door and locking it behind them. My uncle quickly handed them two blue blankets and lead them to the couch. As they wrapped the blankets around themselves my uncle asked what was going on.  
They explained that they saw a monster with glowing white eyes. Scooby demonstrated by putting two flashlights up to his eyes. My uncle seemed to know who they were talking about. He told us the Legend of the Creepy Keeper.

_"Many years ago, on these very shores of Lake Michigan, a cargo ship carrying a priceless treasure was headed for port. The Dauntless. But that night we had ourselves one for the record books. A perfect storm. That ship there, it had one hope if it was going to make it to land: the lighthouse. But the lighthouse keeper was a sly and shifty sort. That night, in the middle of the terrible storm, he turned out the light. If figured if he could sink the Dauntless, he'd be the only one to know where to dive for its treasure. But Mother Nature didn't agree with his plan. He may have sunk the Dauntless, but he never made it out of that lighthouse to claim his treasure. A couple of months ago, the ghost of the keeper showed up to haunt the old lighthouse. Ships are too scared to dock, and without the supplies from the port, our little town won't survive."_

"Don't worry Uncle Carl, we're going to get to the bottom of this mystery," I said to him. I looked around at my friends who were like my family. Shaggy and Scooby. Velma. And _Daphne._ She was my best friend, she was like family to me, and I was in love with her. I stared at her beauty, her slender body in her pink night gown. My heart started beating faster and faster. I looked away and we all went off into our rooms to change.

We were inside the lighthouse house now; Velma was silently mumbling something about that Verona Dempsey we had found at the base of the lighthouse outside. She proved to be smarter than Velma and she didn't handle that too well. Once we reached the top of the stairwell, we came to a trapdoor in the ceiling with ladder rungs on the wall to climb up on. "Okay, this trap door is pretty small. We're going to have to go through it one by one," I announced to the gang. Daphne stepped forward. "Help me up Freddie," Daphne said in her angle voice walking over to the ladder. I placed my hands on her waist and held in all my emotions while she climbed the ladder. Once she reached the top, a pair of hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her through the trap door; closing it behind her. "Daphne!" I yelled. I climbed the ladder and tried to push the trap door open but it wouldn't budge. Damn it! The Creepy Keeper must have put something on top of the door. 

**Daphne**

I was pulled through the trap door by the Creepy Keeper. I found an oar on the ground and picked it up, ready to defend myself if need be. He slowly stalked towards me, making me take a step back until I was on the platform outside of the lighthouse one hundred feet up in the air. I heard Fred screaming my name and it broke my heart. I heard the pain in his voice and I didn't want him to be in pain. I love him more than anything and anyone. I backed up another step, but instead of my heel touching solid ground, I felt nothing. The oar fell from my hand as I fell to the ground, screaming. Once I hit the bottom, I felt something sharp pierce the back of my head. Warm blood gushed onto the ground and formed around my throbbing head. I could tell my spine was broken. I knew that I was going to die. I wish I could have told Freddie how I feel about him. Just see him one last time and tell him I love him and kiss him. I wish. And then darkness pulled me under.

**Fred**

I pushed on the door as hard as I could until it finally opened. I crawled through and found the object that was on the trapdoor. It was a barrel. I glanced in every direction and found no sign of Daphne or the Creepy Keeper. I didn't hear a sound except for my heavy breathing, Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby's breathing, and the rain outside. I walked onto the platform and looked to see if he escaped with Daphne through another exit. Nothing. Something was flowing in the breeze though. It was pink. I walked over and found that it was hanging off of a jagged piece of concrete where part of the platform was missing. There was also an oar on the ground. 

I picked up the pink fabric and noticed that it was Daphne's scarf. As I was about to stand up and examine the fabric and show Velma, I saw something on the ground below. It was Daphne! She had fallen off of the platform!  
"Daphne!" I yelled in pain as my heart was torn in half. I ran back to the trapdoor and flew down the ladder. I ran down the staircase faster than I've ever ran before with Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby trying to catch up. I ran through the door and over to her body. "Daphne! Daphne, can you hear me? Daph?" I yelled over the sound of the rain. I noticed the temperature of the air and quickly pulled my jacket off and laid it across her body. The rain was splattering all over her face. That's when I noticed all of the blood. I gasped.

I gently lifted her head up and found a deep cut on the back of her head that had leaked a lot of blood. "Freddie," she whispered to me. I gently laid her head back down and looked into those beautiful, blue eyes. "Daphne," I whispered to her, caressing her cheek. She coughed up a little blood and quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. Tears started to form in my eyes. "Don't worry Daph. Shaggy and Velma are calling an ambulance right now." I told her. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes and said, "It's too late. I'm going to die." The tears now poured out of my eyes and I shook my head. "No, no you cannot die. I won't let you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I fell… one hundred feet… I cut my head o-open… and my s-spine is broken." She whispered.

"Daphne. There's something I want to tell you," I said in a shaky voice. "Ever since we were teenagers, I've been in love with you. You are so kind and caring and you actually listen to me. You're absolutely beautiful. I love you more than anything, Daph," I said pressing my forehead against hers. Once I pulled away and looked at her face, I saw one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen on her face. Her blue eyes were sparkling. "I love you too, Freddie. More than you can imagine. I love you so much, it hurts sometimes. I wish I could've spent the rest of my life with you." I smiled happily and sadly at her and then I slowly inched my head towards hers. "Me too, Daphne," I whispered. My lips locked with hers in a passionate kiss; her hand rubbing the back of my neck. One of my hands was on the ground balancing my body over hers; one hand gently caressing her soft, smooth cheek.

I felt her lips leave mine and I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her head fell to the side. I knew she was gone. "Daphne! No Daphne! Please!" I screamed. I gazed down at her body and cried, wishing that she would come back and be okay and that we could be together forever. I heard Velma and Shaggy and Scooby crying behind me. They had lost a friend, but I had lost my life, my everything, my only reason for living, the love of my life. She is gone and my heart has been destroyed.

**Thanks for reading! I haven't written a story in a long time! I hope you liked it despite that it's a tear jerker. I don't own Scooby-Doo or its characters. This is based off of the What's New Scooby-Doo episode, Fright House of a Lighthouse. Just a little reminder: My username used to be Bella and Edward Forever 2, but I changed it to Fraphne Addict. Please review!**


End file.
